Beast Boy's Twin
by BBcommedygirl
Summary: A green boy ends up on the Titan's doorstep claiming he's BB's twin. Thing is Beast Boy is too sure of himself that he doesn't have one. Is this really BB's twin? Or someone with a dark plan? Almost done, people! One chapter left!
1. The Orders

Beast Boy's Twin  
  
Author's note: Hey! What's up? Now this is a story that'll keep you thinking (I hope, for those who have brains) and entertained. Read and Review.  
  
The Orders  
  
A green teenage boy stood in the middle of a dark room. The spotlight was directly on him. His master interrogated and reviewed him. "You are going for a reason. I created you for a reason. What is that reason?" asked a cold, calm voice. "To weaken, mislead, and destroy the Teen Titans." answered the boy.  
  
The man waited for more. "Getting revenge on the Titans is what I was made for. I have no other purpose otherwise than taking out my master's orders." "Very good. You are pleasing me. Now, for a challenge." The man picked up a stack of pictures. "What can you tell me about him?" He pointed to a picture of Robin. "His name is Robin. He masters in karate and likes to win. Losing is not in his vocabulary. Finding out what he can about his enemies is his sport. He's the leader of the titans. His hobbies are training, playing video games, challenging his mind, proving himself, and hanging out with the titans."  
  
"Excellent. This one?" He switched the picture. "Her name is Starfire. She's from the planet Tameran. She has amazing strength, can shoot with starbolts, and shoot beams with her eyes. She enjoys cooking, making new friends, and being kind to everyone. She has not been on this planet long, so she's still learning about things. Her hobbies are learning as much as she can about earth, pleasing her friends, shopping, reading, and meditating on and off with fellow titan, Raven."  
  
The man nodded. "This knowledge will be exceedingly helpful when you carry out your mission." The boy nodded. "Enough of the biographies for now. What else can you tell me about the titans?" The boy responded in the same tone. "They live on an island, inside Titan's Tower. There is where they eat, sleep, hang out, and do their work. They also have two vehicles, the T-car and the T-sub. Robin owns a motorcycle."  
  
"Ok, back to one more bio. Him." He picked up one picture, "Who is this?" The boy slightly shifted. "Beast Boy." he answered flatly. Then he sighed, "He can change into any animal he wishes and has a great sense of humor. He likes to be the best and will prove it if he has to. He has pointed ears, green skin, and fangs. He looks no different than I do." The boy raised his arms, "Why do we have to go over HIS info over and over?"  
  
"Because he's the one you need to know the most about. Now, finish." answered the man. "He loves video games, playing pranks, likes music, likes to joke around, loves comedy, and tries to be the best friend he can be." The boy finished. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Beast Boy's twin brother." The man circled around him. "I came from afar to find my brother. Now that I've finally found him, I want to hang out with him and catch up on things." The man sat down in his chair. "You will get close to Beast Boy, just as if you were really his brother. Then, when it is time, you tell me the titans' weaknesses and that's when I'll attack. They will not want to hurt one of their own." the man said with a smile.  
  
"Right, master." "You've been training everyday. I did make your powers different, so there will not be much suspicion." The boy just stared at the man, waiting to finally be sent out. "Excuse my impatience, but when will I start?" "You will start when I tell you." The green boy clenched his fists. He knew he could do this. He wouldn't let his master down. Disappointment was a crime to him.  
  
Five minutes passed and a bell rang. "Go, your time has come."  
  
Author's note: Hey again. Yeah, I know this chapter is confusing, but it will make sense later. I think it'll get you thinking, like who's that and what's gonna happen? Heh. Well, review and tell what you think, k? 


	2. They Meet

They Meet  
  
The morning was quiet and still. The beams of sunlight shined into the tower, filling it with warm light. It was a welcoming day. Light slowly sneaked into each room through the windows. Some titans welcomed it, while the others detested it.  
  
Starfire opened her eyes with love in her heart. "It is such a beautiful day!" She got off her bed and looked out her window. She could hear birds singing outside. "I do believe the birds agree with me." she said happily. She got dressed and walked to the kitchen, passing Raven, who was doing her morning meditation. Starfire would normally greet Raven, but Raven didn't like to be bothered when meditating.  
  
"I shall greet her when she is done." thought Starfire. The kitchen was empty. "Where is everyone?" She looked at the clock. It was ten thirty. Robin was usually up by now, followed by Cyborg dragging Beast Boy in. She sat down and enjoyed the peacefulness. This was the first time in a while that she was able to hear herself think.  
  
"Morning Starfire!" a cheerful voice greeted. The quiet was good while it lasted. "Good morning, Robin!" Starfire replied. Robin stretched his arms and grabbed a box of cereal. The annoying crackling sound from the cereal disturbed the calm of the morning.  
  
Raven stomped into the kitchen and made herself some tea. "Can't do anything without getting disturbed..." she muttered. Starfire and Robin looked into the living room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, trying to find something good to watch on t.v. "I saw Big Foot! I swears!" Click! "I will now tell you your future." Click! "And now for the weather..." Beast Boy grabbed the remote from Cyborg, "Dude, there is nothing on today!"  
  
"When is there actually something on in the morning?" asked Cyborg. "The winning lottery numbers are ..." Beast Boy muted the tv. "It's offical. There is nothing good to watch. You know what that means." They both grabbed a controller and turned on the game station. "Stop cheating, man!" "I don't cheat, dude. I plan!"  
  
Raven tried to ignore the racket that was annoying her so much. She drank her tea, taking deep breaths between each sip. When she was done, she went to the living room to claim the tv. Jamina was there, watching the two arguing about who cheated. "Dude! You're the one who cheated! Not me! I don't care if you believe me or not!" "All I know is that you cheat! You can't deny that!"  
  
Raven shook her head. "When will they grow up?" she thought. The door bell rang. Raven waited for someone else to answer the door, but after five minutes, she decided they expected her to do it. "Who could that be anyway?" She walked past the heated argument, which was getting a little out of hand, and went to answer the door.  
  
"Ye..." Raven stared at figure in front of her. Confusion filled her mind. "Isn't he back there? Arguing with Cyborg?" she thought. "B-Beast Boy?" she managed to get out. "He lives here, right?" the boy asked. "Who...who are you?" Raven responded. The boy was wearing Jean shorts, a shirt with flames on it, and black sneakers. "I'm Andrew."  
  
Author's note: Is he really BB's bro? You'll hafta keep reading to find out! I want to thank Beastboy 182. She inspired me to write this story due to a little incedent that happened before. (Brother stuff) Thanks so much. I wouldn't have thought about writing something like this! And another big thanks to Monkey Fist. She helped me think of a name for the twin. Thank you! I happen to like the name Andrew, too. Sweet! Thanks to those guys and everyone else, enjoy the story! Read loyaly! 


	3. I don't have a twin!

I don't have a twin!  
  
"Beast Boy! Beast Boy!" Raven called. She glanced at Andrew, "Come in." "Thanks." He smiled, with the same pointy teeth as Beast Boy. The same exact likeness was scary, even for Raven. "Wait right here." She instructed him. "Sure."  
  
Raven walked quickly to the living room, finding the two still fighting and Jamina still watching. "Hey Raven." Jamina waved. Raven had no time to answer the salutation. She walked up to Beast Boy, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Cyborg. He followed. "Beast Boy, you never told us you had other siblings!" whispered Raven. "That's because I don't, Raven."  
  
"Then who is that?" Raven pointed to Andrew, who was looking at how high the ceiling was. Beast Boy's eyes grew huge and he took a deep breath, "Who IS that? He looks just like me! ...Same color and everything..." he whispered, stunned. "He said he's your...brother. Your twin brother." answered Raven. Cyborg caught up and froze. He looked at Beast Boy, then at Andrew. "Aww man! There's two of him?!"  
  
"I don't have a brother." said Beast Boy. "Explain that?" Cyborg pointed at Andrew. "Maybe, he's from the past...or future! Or he could be an alian, like Jamina. She can take other people's forms! Maybe he can, too! Or..." said Beast Boy, waving his arms around. "Or maybe he's just your brother you never knew about." said Cyborg.  
  
The three inched a little closer to Andrew. He noticed them and walked over to them. "Bro! Haven't seen you since we were like, babies!" Andrew shook Beast Boy's hand until it went numb. "Uhh...?" "It took me a while to find out where you were this whole time! But work pays off, huh?" Andrew said happily.  
  
"I don't really...remember you." Beast Boy brought up. "I guess you were too young to remember. I AM the older brother." said Andrew with a smile. "So...you're BB's twin." Cyborg said slowly. "Yup. So, now you're Beast Boy, huh? What's wrong with your other name?" asked Andrew. Beast Boy pushed Andrew into the living room, "Nothing's wrong with it, I just needed something to go with my powers, that's all." he said quickly.  
  
"What's with the rush?" asked Andrew, stopping. "No rush. I just don't know you very well. I don't ever remember me having a brother. Where have YOU been this whole time?" Beast Boy curiously asked. He had a feeling that this was a trick. "I'm not going crazy! I know I don't have a brother!" he thought.  
  
"I've been all over the place, trying to find you." Andrew answered. Beast Boy realized that Jamina was sitting on the couch, staring in disbelief at them. "So, who's she?" asked Andrew. He knew perfectly well who she was, who everyone was, but he needed to act like it was a first time thing. "This is Jamina." Beast Boy said. "Uh, Jamina, this is my...twin." He said, not sure if he should have used that word.  
  
"You have a twin?" "That's what he just told me." Beast Boy said, pointing at Andrew. "Oh, wow!" If they would have been wearing the same clothes, she wouldn't have been able to tell who was who. After introducing Andrew to Starfire and Robin, who were just as surprised as he was, Beast Boy sat down with him to get to know him a little better. "I don't believe him, but I need to get to know him." thought Beast Boy.  
  
"And then I looked up every name in the book to get here. You guys really need to get an address." Andrew had been telling Beast Boy about his past, what had happened, and why. Beast Boy listened quietly to every word. Part of him wanted to believe this double, while the other part nagged him to death to not believe. He couldn't decide now. It was too soon. Andrew had just got there.  
  
Author's note: Hello my special people who read my stories and stuff! Well...who wants to know how BEASTLY Beast Boy could act toward his 'brother'. (so-called) Well, I'll wait and see. The possibilities are so high for match ups! I know some of you are waiting on that! I will not disappoint my special people! 


	4. Party!

Party!  
  
Starfire looked at Beast Boy and Andrew from the kitchen. "I am most happy for Beast Boy. He has found a brother he had never knew he had!" she said happily. Cyborg shook his head, moaning. "Two? I can't even deal with one sometimes!" "Well, even though twins look the same, they usually like totally different things." explained Robin.  
  
"I think we should throw a party for them! That way, Andrew will feel most welcome and comfortable!" Starfire said, jumping with excitement. "That's a good idea, Star." agreed Robin. "We shall do it today!" Stafire went on. Everyone looked at her blankly. "Starfire, we don't have party stuff." said Cyborg. "Then I shall go purchase some. Pizza will be eaten, fun will be had, and the siblings hearts will be warmed!" Starfire left, grabbing Raven and Jamina on her way out.  
  
"Ya know, we never asked if it was a surprise or not..." started Cyborg. "What's a surprise?" Cyborg and Robin turned around to find Andrew and Beast Boy at the doorway. "Uhhh...you arriving at such an unexpected time." Robin answered fast. "Yeah, I'm full of surprises. You never know what I'm gonna do next." He walked to the fridge and opened the door. "I'm starving, you guys have food?"  
  
"Waddya like to eat?" Cyborg asked him. "Oh, uh, hmm...chips, candy, cookies, ice cream. You know, the four basic food groups." Beast Boy froze. Did his ears deceive him, or did Andrew just use his excuse? Beast Boy was always nagged for buying so much junk when food shopping that he needed an excuse for it.  
  
Robin and Cyborg didn't seem to notice, though. "Hey, I say..." "Where're the girls?" Andrew cut him off. "They needed to go shop for stuff." replied Robin. "Oh. Did Raven go, too?" he asked quietly. Cyborg nodded, "Yeah...wait, why?" "Just for reference." Beast Boy tried not to smile. Andrew was only there for a few minutes and he was already liking Raven. "What kind of reference is that?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Andrew looked at Beast Boy seriously. Beast Boy's heart pounded a little faster. He had never seen himself look so serious before. Ever. Looking at Andrew was like looking into a mirror. Beast Boy's silence was enough for Andrew. "So...you're part of the Teen Titans? What do you guys do? You sound like a football team, but you have girls."  
  
"Well, we stop any trouble that happens here." said Robin. "Yeah, nobody can stop us!" laughed Cyborg proudly. "Not if I can help it." thought Andrew. The door clicked and the girls' voices were heard. "We must put these items in the dining area. We shall set up from there." Robin got up quickly and went to where the girls were.  
  
"What's going on?" Andrew asked Beast Boy. "Your friends are acting kinda weird." "I guess they...uh..." Beast Boy scrunched his face. He had no idea what the other titans were doing. "What ARE they doing?" he thought. "Well, I hope we can hang out more, right bro?" Andrew's voice broke into Beast Boy's thinking. "What?" "I said I hope we can hang out more, to catch up on stuff about each other. It's been a while, you know."  
  
"Mmmyeah." moaned Beast Boy. Maybe it was jealousy or rivalry, Beast Boy couldn't decide, but he really didn't like Andrew. "Nothing against him yet, but I'll find something! I can't have him around." he thought. "Beast Boy!" Jamina called him from the living room. He followed the sound of her voice. "Yeah?" "You should show Andrew the view from the roof." She suggested.  
  
"Do I have to?" he complained. Jamina looked at him confused. "What do you mean do you have to? He's never been here before. Let him get comfortable while he's here." Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at Andrew. "Hey Drew, I wanna show you something." Andrew smiled understandingly, "Yeah?" He followed Beast Boy to the roof.  
  
"Ok, they're gone. Let's start!" Everyone quickly set up the table, blew up balloons, set out the food including tofu for Beast Boy, and banners that said 'Welcome'. When they were done, Starfire approved. "This shall be a wonderful celebration! They will both be very surprised." she giggled excitedly. "....that was cool. I bet it looks great at night, huh?" "Yeah."  
  
The boys were coming down the hallway. Raven poured herself a cup of soda and sat. She wasn't the excited, 'surprise' yelling type. She decorated and had done her part. According to her she was done. Starfire couldn't hold herself back. She flew into the hallway and grabbed Beast Boy and Andrew. "We have a treat for you!" she squealed.  
  
Andrew stared blankly at the room. Everything was decorated and a huge WELCOME banner was hanging from the ceiling. "A party?" Beast Boy and Andrew said together. "Yeah! We wanna show that it's great you found your brother! And it's kinda a way of saying 'hi' from all of us." explained Cyborg. "...thanks." Andrew was stunned. He couldn't allow himself to get attached to these people, but they were treating him like family already.  
  
"Keep your head clear. Remember your duties." Andrew shook his head and smiled. He looked at the food, which was on the table. Beast Boy was already there, loading his plate full of tofu. "Hey! Save some for me!" Beast Boy dropped the spoon he was holding. "You...like tofu, too?" "It's the best next to vegi pizza!" "Whoa." Beast Boy left some and sat. "Well, our eating is the same."  
  
Andrew took the same plate load Beast Boy did and plopped down next to Raven. "I hope he doesn't eat like his brother." thought Raven. She moved herself slightly farther away from Andrew to keep a safe distance, but he moved with her. The more she moved, the more he moved. "Can you please stop?" she asked him. She was getting annoyed. "Stop what?" "Great. Another comedian." she said to herself, rolling her eyes. "Just what I need."  
  
"I just wanna talk to you." He said so low she could hardly hear, but still caught the words. "But if I bother you, then I'll just go talk to somebody else..." Raven tilted her head a bit. "You don't bother me." Andrew perked up, "I don't?" Raven shook her head, "I was just thinking that you might eat like your brother," she looked at Beast Boy, who had all ready spilled soda all over his front, "if you get my drift."  
  
Andrew nodded. "I'll try to be careful. Promise." Andrew was careful about how he ate. He didn't want to spill anything anywhere. Raven was impressed and enjoyed his presence. He liked to read poetry, books, and focus his power, also. "I'd say it looks like Andrew and Raven are getting along well, don't you think?" Jamina asked Beast Boy.  
  
"You know, I could really care less of what he does..." Beast Boy mumbled. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Jamina. "I woke up fine. It's him." Beast Boy pointed to Andrew. "What's wrong with Andrew?" "I don't like him." "Is it because he's getting more attention than you?" Beast Boy looked at Andrew who was now talking to Starfire, Raven, and Robin, "...noooo."  
  
Jamina smiled, "Sure it isn't." Beast Boy waved his arms around, "Really, it isn't." "Yes, it is! Yes, it is!" he thought. Jamina patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, B. Everyone will get used to him, and I'll bet you'll be the first one to." Beast Boy glared at Andrew, "I don't think so."  
  
Author's note: Isn't Starfire so giving? Suggesting a party! (lol) Let's see, who can see some chemestry here? Between ....who? 


	5. Staying Over

Staying Over  
  
Beast Boy sat on the far side of the couch with Cyborg, opposite Andrew. "Do you have anything against Andrew?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, hoping for a 'yes'. "Why?" Cyborg asked stiffly. "Just wondering. If it helps, I do." Cyborg shifted, "Yeah, me, too."  
  
Beast Boy wondered the reason. "Um, if ya don't mind me asking..." "Him and Raven." "Oh..." Beast Boy smiled. At least he had someone to talk to who felt the same way he did. Andrew finally got up and walked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg's side. "Hey guess what?" Beast Boy sighed, "I'm not really in the mood to."  
  
"Well, Robin said I can stay here for a while if I want." "He said WHAT?!" Andrew backed a few steps. "I told him only if it was ok with you..." Beast Boy sank back into his seat and thought about it. He didn't really like Andrew, but he WAS his brother and he couldn't just throw him out. "Yeah, I guess it's ok..." Cyborg got up, "Gotta get a drink..." he muttered.  
  
"And tommarrow I'm joining Raven in meditation and going to the poetry club with her." "Somebody, get me a trash can, I'm gonna be sick!" thought Beast Boy. "Oh really?" asked Beast Boy. Andrew nodded. "You do that stuff, too?" He half nodded. "Well, I don't go to poetry clubs, so that would be my first. But I do focus my powers which is what's called meditation, Raven told me."  
  
"What ARE your powers?" asked Beast Boy. "I can hear and smell six times better than you can, I can make my teeth grow sharper and then normal again, and I can grow claws and make them normal again." Beast Boy grinded his teeth. "What does he mean six times better than I can?!" he thought. "Are you ok? You look a little tense." "Fine." Beast Boy managed to say without blowing up.  
  
"You've really come a long way, haven't you?" Beast Boy raised a brow. "What do you mean?" "Well, I never expected you to be some kind of hero..." "SOME KIND OF?!?!?!?!" thought Beast Boy. "Well, I'm just proud of my little brother." Beast Boy jumped up. "Let's get something straight here, dude! I'll go by what you say, that we're twins or whatever, but don't treat me like a little kid!"  
  
Andrew stood back. "Ok. I guess it is a little annoying, huh?" "You think?" Beast Boy growled. "Hey Andrew!" Andrew looked over at Robin, who was waving to him. "Oh, yeah, well, we'll talk later, bro. I'm gonna hang around with Robin for a while." Andrew ruffled Beast Boy's hair, leaving it a mess, and walked over to Robin. Beast Boy folded his arms, glaring at Andrew, "He's just waiting for a smack down..."  
  
Beast Boy threw a dart at the target. He had been in his room for twenty minutes. "He's staying here for a while; I gotta make the best of this until he leaves." He stretched and went to the living room. Andrew was there, talking to Starfire. "Retreat! Retreat!" Beast Boy whispered to himself. He walked backwards, making no noise until he bumped into Raven. "Normal people walk forward, Beast Boy."  
  
"I'm sure they do." he responded. "You know, your brother, Andrew, is great to have around. He has manners, many things in common with everyone, and isn't annoying." Beast Boy sighed, "Well, he annoys the heck out of me." Raven continued to the living room. "Uhh, gross! She likes him back..." Beast Boy shook his head to get rid of the thought.  
  
Beast Boy avoided Andrew as much as he could. The sky darkened, and Beast Boy listened to music while he climbed through the jungle under his bed to find his CDs that had been missing for a while. The door opened and Andrew walked in. "Hey, what are you doing?" Beast Boy shoved the mess back under the bed, "Nothing. I thought you were gonna hang out with Robin for a while." "I did. A long time ago. How long have you been in here? We ate lunch and dinner; you weren't there."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged while Andrew threw a pillow and blankets on the top bunk of Beast Boy's bed. "Uh, what are you doing?" asked Beast Boy. "The other titans said I'd be sleeping here on a count of you having a bunk bed and all." "Did they really?" said Beast Boy, grinding his teeth. "Uhuh. Hey Beast, before I go to the club with Raven tomorrow, do you wanna hang out in the arcade for a while?"  
  
Beast Boy thought about this. "I guess..." "Cool." Beast Boy sat on his chair and rocked back and forth. There was silence for a good ten minutes. After a while, Andrew spoke. "What does Raven like?" Beast Boy stared at Andrew. The question came from nowhere. "Why?" "Well, we're kind of going to that poetry club thing and I thought I'd might give her a...gift."  
  
".......Dude...." Beast Boy got up, "That doesn't sound like 'just going somewhere'." Andrew sat on the top bunk. "Forget I asked." Beast Boy smiled, "Well, she likes poetry. I mean, you're going to a poetry club. It makes sense. What else does she like...?" Beast Boy scratched his head, "Uhh, hmmm." It was hard to remember what Raven really liked. She'd settle for anything, practically, but what she really liked?  
  
"If you really want to make it like a date, you could get her roses." Andrew twitched, "I didn't say it was..." "I know, I was just saying, you know, to give a hint." Beast Boy yawned, "Well, I gave everything my head will give today. I'm gonna eat something. Bottom bunk is mine." Beast Boy left the room, feeling a little better about having Andrew stay. "I'll have to check in tonight. Master's going to be very pleased to hear what I've done already." 


	6. Report

Report  
  
It was midnight. Andrew made sure everyone was sleeping. He quietly went to the roof, making sure he didn't make any noise on his way up. He took a deep breath of the salty air. He searched the roof to be sure he was absolutely alone. He couldn't have anyone messing up his mission. This was too important to him. After scanning the area three times, he took out a small, round device that was all black. Andrew held it up to his eye and let it scan him.  
  
Immediately, it connected to his master's head quarters. "So, what news do you have for me?" a still voice asked. "I'm in Titan's Tower. They all believed me, though Beast Boy needed some convincing and still does. I've spent some time with Robin, a matter of three hours to be exact. Tomorrow I will be with Raven, I don't know how long that will be. It's a variety of activities and also with Beast Boy. They've thrown a party for me. They seem to really have fallen for your plan."  
  
"Of course. When I took Robin, he was unwilling. I forced him to serve me, but I created you. You are meant to serve me. That is why this will work as long as you stick to your duties. Here's a warning: Don't be thrown off." The transmitter shut off. Andrew squeezed it in his hand, "I won't."  
  
The roof door opened slightly, "Hello?" Andrew spun around. Starfire walked out slowly, "Is their someone there?" Andrew quickly shoved the transmitter into his pocket, "I'm here." Starfire jumped, she wasn't expecting an answer. "Oh, it is you, Andrew." She sighed a sigh of relief. "Were you talking to someone?" Andrew stiffened, "No, why?"  
  
"I thought I had heard someone talking to an other, but I could not understand what they were saying. It was a mere whisper. I think there is someone else in the tower, if it was not you." Andrew put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Nobody except me, Starfire. It's kind of late, don't you think? You should be sleeping." Starfire rubbed her eyes, "Yes, I agree. But...if I may ask, why were you also on the roof?"  
  
"I needed some air." "Oh." Starfire went down into her room. Andrew took in a deep breath. He needed to be more careful about where he reported from. He didn't want to ruin his job. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I know, you guys hate short chapters but I needed seperation for this one, ok? Enjoy and don't forget to review! 


	7. The Next Day

The Next Day  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" Robin walked through the halls yelling this. "Wake up! Wake up!" Cyborg was heard from his room, "Shut up! Shut up!" Raven opened her door a crack, "We'd all appretiate it if you didn't do that, Robin. It's really getting on my nerves." She mumbled. "It's the only way to get you guys up. Otherwise you'd be sleeping till the afternoon."  
  
"It's five in the morning, Robin. Not everyone likes to wake up THIS early." Robin traveled down the halls to see who he hadn't woken up yet. He never woke up Beast Boy. Beast Boy always ignored these calls and kept sleeping until Cyborg or Robin came to get him. Cyborg came stomping down the hall and went to the bathroom. When he was done, he went to Beast Boy's room.  
  
"Whoa. They sleep the same..." Beast Boy and Andrew were in the same position, head in the pillow face first and one arm hanging off the side. "Uh, ok." Jamina passed by and Cyborg stopped her. "Jamina, who's who?" Jamina studied them and shrugged, "I...don't know." Cyborg thought a minute. "I don't want to wake up the wrong one, ya know?" "Mm-hm." agreed Jamina.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Cyborg called from where he was. Nobody moved. "This isn't gonna work," he looked at Jamina, "hey, you call him." Jamina looked confused. "Why?" "He'll wake up, trust me." Jamina called out, "Beast Boy? Wake up." Beast Boy turned over and mumbled, "...noooo." Cyborg walked over to him, "Yo man, you live in a dump. You gonna let Jamina see this place like this? Nice hair by the way."  
  
"You sa-she huh? What?!" Beast Boy fell off of his bed in a bundle with his blanket. "Morning Beast Boy." Jamina waved laughing. He hid under his blanket and mumbled. Jamina left his room, so he would emerge from the blanket. Cyborg pulled the blanket off of him, "Get up." "Dude, don't bring her in here when I'm not ready or awake." "I needed to get you up and she did the job."  
  
Snoring was heard. "Why didn't you wake him up?!" Beast Boy asked Cyborg pointing a finger at Andrew. "He's a guest, man. You don't do that to guests." "Yeah, well, he's no guest to me." Beast Boy reached for the nearest water gun and squirted Andrew, "Wake up, dude!" "No, no, no, no, no, no! Good dream! Good dream!" Andrew mumbled. Beast Boy smiled evily, "Hey Raven, Andrew's still sleeping." Andrew shot up, "Say what?!"  
  
Beast Boy started laughing, leaving Cyborg speechless, and Andrew annoyed. "That wasn't funny." "Yes, it was." Cyborg left the room. "He doesn't like me either." Beast Boy sat up, "I'm just messing with ya and he just mad he has competition for Raven." "He likes Raven, too?" Beast Boy nodded. "That's why he looks at me all messed up."  
  
"He's harmless, dude. Don't worry. You have a big day ahead of you, get up pal!" Andrew curled up and rolled over. "Dude! Don't make me wake you up, my way!" "Sure..." Andrew mumbled from under his pillow. "I warned you." Beast Boy went to the bathroom and got ready. When he came back, he grabbed a marker and drew squiggles all over Andrew's face. A circle on his eye, a moustash, and drawn scars. Beast Boy grabbed the nearest mirror and held it up to Andrew's face. "Drew? I don't think you wanna wake up now..."  
  
"Why?" Andrew opened his eyes and screamed. "What did you do?! I need to go out today!!!" Beast Boy laughed, "You look great, dude!" Andrew ran to the bathroom, throwing a fit on his way. Beast Boy went to the kitchen, following the good smells coming from it. Soon after Andrew entered the kitchen, his face slightly red from rubbing the marker off.  
  
Andew glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy shrugged and mouthed, "I did warn you..." Andrew shook his head. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Erm...oook..." Starfire handed out plates of mashed up globs of red. Cyborg stared at it and Raven poked it with her fork. "Starfire? Is this safe to eat?" she asked. "Oh, yes. I would not feed anything dangerous to my friends!" she replied.  
  
Beast Boy smirked and looked very closely at the food. He sniffed it and pushed it away from him, gagging. "Starfire! This is meat! And it's uncooked!" His normally green face was paler than Raven's skin. Robin spit his out, "Raw meat?!" he shouted, sick. "I do not understand. Cyborg had told me to preprepare the meat..." "Star, it's prepare and that doesn't mean just chop it up! You gotta drain the meat juice and the blood..." Robin ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth out.  
  
"Please, can you stop?! I WANT to eat today." Beast Boy moaned, queasily. Jamina collected all the plates and put them in the freezer after putting plastic on them. "Gross..." Beast Boy took a breath in and started to regain his color.  
  
Andrew got up, "Can I make breakfast?" Everyone stared. "But you are the guest. I had hoped to create a special meal for you..." Starfire started. "It's ok. Just show me where the food is and I'll make everyone's favorites." He took out a notepad out from his pocket, "Ok, who likes what?"  
  
Andrew flipped the eggs over and made sure the bacon wasn't burning. Beast Boy folded his arms behind his head, "Maybe he isn't so bad after all..." he thought, happily. "At least I'm not cooking today." Andrew served everyone quickly. "Now for the drinks." He held up some fruits, "Who's up for fruit smoothies?" Robin, who had returned, smiled. "You don't have to do that. We have juice in the fridge."  
  
"It's no problem, Robin, relax." He completed what no other titan had done before. He successfully managed to use the blender without getting hurt or making any kind of mess. The blend of the drinks were a light pink, which made them look delicious, and taste even better. "Friend, we thank you for taking time to create such truly tasteful drinks and our morning feast!" Starfire thanked. Andrew nodded, acceptingly.  
  
After eating, Andrew left with Beast Boy to the arcade. They were there for three hours and counting. The game always ended in a tie. "Dude, how do you know what I'm gonna do?!" Beast Boy asked, frustrated. This was the thirty-second time they played. Andrew shrugged, "How do you know what I'm gonna do?" Beast Boy scratched his head, "No one can beat me in Dark Streets, but I can't beat YOU. I didn't lose but, having a tie isn't exactly winning...one more game?"  
  
Andrew looked at his watch, "I need to start getting ready." Beast Boy looked confused, "For what? Ohhh, riiiiigggght." He had a huge smile on his face, "The date." Andrew sighed, "Can you stop saying that? You're gonna make me mess up..." Beast Boy laughed, "I am the MASTER of messing things up. You'll be fine." "He's the master of messing things up?! I'm in big trouble then." thought Andrew. They both left to the tower.  
  
Author's note: Gee, I'm having fun here! (lol) I'm doing my best to please you guys! So what will happen on the 'date'? Andrew: cringes "You're making me NERVOUS!!!" Me: sorry! snickers 


	8. At the Club and After

At the Club and After  
  
Beast Boy and Andrew entered the tower quickly. Andrew took off for Beast Boy's room and locked the door. Beast Boy looked around and noticed Cyborg watching tv, so he went over and sat down, "Anything good?" he asked. Cyborg didn't answer. "Dude, I can't stop him."  
  
"But you help him." Beast Boy looked down. "Mmmyeah. Sorry..." Cyborg kept watching tv without giving Beast Boy a glance. Starfire came into the room, "Andrew?" Beast Boy turned around, "No, it's me, Star. You need something?" Starfire smiled, "No, I was just pondering of where he has went to."  
  
"He's in my room getting ready for his..." he slowed down, looking at Cyborg, "For later." "Oh. All right then." She paced the room like there was more to tell. "What's wrong, Starfire?" She jumped, excitedly, "Well, I was wondering if everyone would like to travel to the land of fun?" Cyborg woke out of his trance, "Land of fun?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Please might we all go?!" "What...exactly is the land of fun?" asked Beast Boy. "Well, there are concessions of delightful food and houses of reflections and vehicles that everyone experiences wonderful joys of fun, but may also make some people feel slightly ill!" Her eyes were shining like what she was describing was the best thing in the world. "...a carnival?" Cyborg guessed.  
  
"YES! The carnival arena!" They could both tell Starfire really wanted to go to the carnival. "Why the sudden craving for the carnival, Star?" Beast Boy asked curiously. She turned a bit pink, "The last time we journeyed to the 'carnival', I had enjoyed it very much. Until those monstrosities came hunting after me, instead of my sister, Blackfire." The boys nodded, remembering. It had been a while since they went to the carnival or anywhere fun like that.  
  
"Well, if there isn't any kind of surprise training today, I don't see why we can't." said Cyborg. "Why you can't what?" Andrew was standing in the hallway. He was wearing a black shirt that was ironed and dark navy blue jeans. His hair was styled to perfection and he smelled good. "Hey Beast, why was your iron in the back of your closet and still in its box?"  
  
"Because Beast Boy here is too lazy to iron anything for his life." Cyborg answered. "Is there a special occasion that I was not informed of?" Starfire asked, feeling a little crushed being left out. "No, Starfire, I'm just going to the poetry club with Raven. That's all." Andrew said, reassuringly. "Oh, are you going on what they call a 'date'?" she asked, all of a sudden happy again.  
  
Andrew didn't answer. He just turned a little red. "He's sensitive." Beast Boy joked. "Shut up." Andrew glared at him. "Dude, it's cool. Girls like that." Beast Boy's face was about to crack from laughing. Andrew was about to punch him, when Starfire wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I am very happy for you, twin Andrew! You have already asked Raven to spend time with you separately!" Starfire's eyes traveled from Andrew to Beast Boy, "When will YOU ask..."  
  
Beast Boy shook his head quickly to stop her. "Umm..." Andrew looked at Starfire and then Beast Boy, then back at Starfire, "What's going on?" he asked, smiling. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" Beast Boy asked nevously. "Who do you like?" "Myself." Cyborg laughed, "Yeah, a little too much, if ya ask me." "Well, no one DID ask you..." Beast Boy growled.  
  
"Just tell me. I won't say a word." said Andrew. Beast Boy shook his head, "I'm not saying anything." "Aww come on..." A tiny beep was heard and Andrew checked his watch. "Oh, I gotta go." "We'll call ya later to tell ya where we are if we leave, ok?" said Beast Boy. "Sure." Andrew ran out of the tower and into a flower shop. Then, from there he went to the club. Inside was dark except for a few dim lights and a bright spotlight from where anyone could tell their tale in poetry. Today was open mike night.  
  
Andrew sat down and waited. While he waited, he listened to the poem of a young girl who seemed as if she had had a horrible life and was sharing her problems and issues with the world. Andrew felt bad for the girl and was so into listening to her, he didn't even notice when Raven tapped him on the shoulder. "Andrew?" He broke from the poem, "Huh? Oh hey Raven!" he smiled.  
  
"You...you're here. On...time?" Andrew looked at her confused, "Was I supposed to come late?" Raven shook her head, "No, it's just that I've never met a guy that actually came on time before." "Well, you've met me." He handed her the roses, which were black. "Thank you. How did you know what color to get?" "I chose what fit you best. Yellow was too nasty, pink was too girlyish, red was too popular, and white was too bright. Black fit just right and I wanted them to be unique," he explained, "...like you." he finished in a whisper.  
  
Raven smiled to herself as she sniffed a single rose. They listened quietly and clapped when someone truly talented with the gift of being a poet performed. "Would anyone like to share some kind of poem with us tonight?" a young man, who had climbed on the small platform, asked. Andrew worked up the nerve which wasn't too hard for him, "I would."  
  
Raven was a little shocked, but not by much. She didn't really expect him to volunteer, but he was different. For some reason, Raven wanted him to say something on that platform. She watched while Andrew climbed onto the platform and waited for the clapping to stop so he could begin.  
  
"They follow through the dark of night, Evil monsters they are. Even when I try to hide, I can't. They know what I've done, my secret, they know it. I had thought only I, and I alone, had known. I was wrong. They mock me. They annoy me. They remind me. We know! They shout, even though they have no voices, but I hear them, screeching in my head like death that has not crossed over. Even whilst I hide in my room and stare at my ceiling, they're still there.  
  
They still know. The shadows."  
  
Raven stared at Andrew as everyone clapped. "That was very good." She told him, when he finally sat down. "Really?" he asked while he drank the tea that was placed in front of him. Raven smiled and nodded. "Very impressive. I had no idea you were a poet." Andrew turned red, but Raven didn't notice because she was listening to the next person who had gotten up to give their poem.  
  
"Please?! Just once more? Please?! Please?!" "No more, Starfire... I don't feel so good." Robin sat on the nearest bench. He had ridden the Slasher five times and wasn't getting good results. Starfire had loved it and had convinced him to go on it with her each time. "Let me take a breath first..." "Had fun yet, Robin?" Cyborg laughed after seeing his friend's face. "Wh-where have y-you b-been?" asked Robin. "All over. This park is huge. They got great rides. I'm gonna ride em all!" he started to leave to find more rides.  
  
"Where are Beast Boy and Jamina?" Starfire called after him. "I think they went to go on the Fatugra." Cyborg shouted over the crowds that were passing by. "They went to go on WHAT?!" Robin yelled back. "The Fatugra!" Cyborg said even louder. "They're nuts!" Robin muttered. "No...I believe these are nuts, Robin." Starfire held up a bag of peanuts. "No, I mean they're crazy. That's the tallest roller coaster in all of Gothem! And the steepest drop!" said Robin.  
  
"Do they not fear this Fatugra of which you speak?" "I guess not...let's go see if they're on it yet..."  
  
The coaster clanked up the rail. The first drop was the highest and fell into seventeen spins right after another. "This is awesome!" said Beast Boy, half excited, half extremely nervous. "Look down there!" Jamina squeaked. They both looked down from the hanging seats. Every time the coaster pushed itself up, the seats would swing side to side. "Was this a good idea?" asked Jamina in the same squeaky voice.  
  
"You scared?" Beast Boy asked loudly, because of the rails. "Nooooo! I'm just asking!" she answered. "We'll be fine! That's what the chest locks are for!" he said pointing to the device that was connected to the hanging chair. That was the only thing that was keeping them from falling off. "Uhuh..." Jamina muttered nervously. "BEAST BOY! JAMINA!" They both looked in the direction that the faint cry was coming from.  
  
Starfire screamed their names, hoping they would see her, but they were too high up to identify her. Everyone looked smaller than ants. Finally, the people were just plain gone from visible view. Jamina tightened her grip on the handles and took a deep breath in. Beast Boy was swinging his seat, bumping into hers. "Beast Boy! Stop it! I'm serious! Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
The coaster slowed at the top and made a "SHHHHHHHH" noise. It released and let all the passengers fall to their chosen doom.  
  
"Do you see them?" "Nope." Raven and Andrew had been searching the park for the rest of their friends. Cyborg had called them earlier, telling them that when they were done, to come to the carnival because that's where everyone was. "You guys!" a voice in the crowd yelled. Cyborg came over to them, "Where've you been?" It was already dark. "The same place we were in earlier." answered Raven grimly.  
  
"Where's everybody else?" asked Andrew. "Ridin rides." said Cyborg. "I think right now Robin and Star are waiting for Jamina and BB to get off the Fatugra." Raven raised her eyebrows, "They went on the Fatugra?" she asked, not believing what she had heard. "Come on, they're probably off by now." Raven and Andrew followed as Cyborg led them through the sea of people walking through.  
  
Robin and Starfire were surrounding Beast Boy and Jamina, who were holding on to each other for balance. When Andrew, Raven, and Cyborg arrived, they both collapsed to their knees and held themselves up with their hands, shaking. "I told you they were nuts." said Robin. The two crawled to the benches and sat for a while. "You went on that?!" Andrew said in awe as he watched the victims of the coaster fall into the spin of fear.  
  
"Yeah..." Beast Boy breathed. Jamina sighed, "That was an excellent ride." "Uhuh!" agreed Beast Boy, who slapped fives with her. "I wanna ride it again!" said Jamina. "Me too!" "Now you're just insane!" yelled Robin. They soon returned, though, because the line was too long. "What ride should we go on next?" asked Jamina. "It shall be fun!" said Starfire. "Worth the while!" said Robin. "Filled with togetherness!" squealed Starfire. Beast Boy smiled sneakily, "How about the haunted house?"  
  
Author's note: I love carnivals! Don't you? They are the best! So what does BB have in mind for the haunted house? Only one way to find out... 


	9. The Haunted House

The Haunted House  
  
"What is this house of haunting that you speak of, Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. "Well..." Beast Boy put his hands together and circled them all, "The haunted house is the best ride...uh, walk through you could ever go on. Vampires, mummies, werewolves, zombies, and other night crawlers in one HOUSE!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Let's go before the line goes from here to eternity." stated Cyborg. "Umm...I do not wish to enter this house of horrors. I will feel much better if I just wait outside, please." said Starfire, nervously. "Come on, Starfire! It'll be fun! That's what you wanted, riiiight?" pressured Beast Boy. "Plus, it's a group thing. We all go together, so don't worry." said Robin, reassuringly. "Well, all right. But If I chose to leave the house, will I be able to?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, they have exits. Let's GO!" Beast Boy led the way to the front of the park, pushing people on his way. "Come on, make room! Green boy walking!" he shouted. After a while, they were led to a giant, creeking house. It had three floors and was big. Because it was dark, it made the house look even more scarier. "Ummm, I really do not wish to enter this disturbing house of horrors..." Starfire muttered, walking very slowly.  
  
They got on line and watched the people who had gone into the house come out terrified and confused. "How many in your group?" asked the person who ran the haunted house. "Seven." answered Cyborg. "Great, have fun. Hope you survive..." he mumbled, darkly. "Why did he..." Starfire started to ask when they got to the doors, but was cut off by Andrew. "Hey, that guy gave me a key!"  
  
"Why?" asked Raven. "I don't know. Maybe it's for the house. It might open a door or trunk or something." he replied. "Cool, hold on to that, Drew. Don't lose it." said Beast Boy. "That's why I'm not giving it to you." answered Andrew. "Yeah, that's a good....hey!" Andrew smiled and put it in his pocket. Cyborg pushed open the doors, which creeked loudly, "Come on, ya'll."  
  
They all went inside. Once they were all in, the doors locked behind them. "Well, I have a feeling we won't be leaving through there..." said Beast Boy. "We better start walking." said Jamina. She didn't seem to be nerve racked yet, but Starfire was shaking already. "I did not want to come..." "It's ok, Starfire. It's all fake, anyway. This is supposed to get you scared; that's the whole point." Robin said, comfortingly.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Thank you." she whispered as she followed. They walked down a narrow hallway until they came into a library. "Dead end." muttered Cyborg. "Not entirely. Let's look for anything that key might open." suggested Raven. "Good idea." agreed Andrew. Cyborg glared at Andrew, "If he wasn't Beast Boy's brother..." he muttered.  
  
Jamina searched one of the bookshelves. "They make this place look so real!" she thought. She gave up on the bookshelf and started to look at a picture that was hanging over the mantle of the very dusty fireplace. The man in the picture seemed very bothered, like something was troubling him, but he wouldn't say what. "Hmmm."  
  
"I have found a button!" said Starfire. "Will this let everyone be able to leave now?" "I don't know, push it." said Raven.  
  
"Weird picture." muttered Jamina. The mouth of the man in the picture opened. "What...?" Jamina stepped closer to the fireplace and leaned forward to get a closer look. The fireplace spinned, taking Jamina with it to the other side of the wall.  
  
"Guess that button was a dud, huh?" said Andrew. "Let's get outta this room, there's nothing here to help us." said Raven. Beast Boy looked around confused, "Hey, where's Jamina?" Everyone looked at each other. "She was looking at that picture." Robin said, pointing at the portrait. "That dude looks like he had issues...where'd she go?" he resumed to his original question.  
  
"Well, she's not here. She probably went looking for the exit." said Andrew. "By herself? We gotta find her! We hafta find her!" said Beast Boy. "We must find her!" squeaked Starfire. "She might meet one of the monsters that inhabit this house! There will be no one to help her!" "Calm down, Starfire. We'll find her." said Andrew. "Ok, there's six of us now, so we can split up in even groups of three." said Robin.  
  
Robin looked at Andrew and Beast Boy, "Ok, you guys search the upstairs floor...Raven, go with them. Starfire, Cyborg, and I will check down here." They nodded and went their ways. The boards squeaked every time they were stepped on. When Beast Boy, Andrew, and Raven reached the top, they moaned. It was a hallway of doors.  
  
"Just what we need." muttered Beast Boy. Andrew opened one of the doors. The room didn't have anything in it at all. "Oook." Raven opened the next one. "Wow." This room was golden. Everything shined of gold color and in the middle was a coffin. "I think we should leave this guy alone, huh?" whispered Andrew, but Beast Boy wasn't listening. He walked over to the coffin, "Who's in here?" Raven sighed.  
  
Beast Boy lifted the case's lid, took a peek inside, and then shut it quickly. Raven folded her arms and waited. "I can see this is occupied so...uh...let's go." he said in a squeaky voice. "What's in there?" asked Andrew. "Trust me, you don't wanna know." replied Beast Boy.  
  
Jamina banged on the wall. "Hello?!" No answer. "Maybe they left without me..." she said sadly. She reached to see if she could find anything that would led her out of this uncomfortable spot. Jamina realized that she was in a dark, narrow passageway. She walked through it until she saw a tiny slit of light in the wall. Jamina pushed the wall and it opened like a door. She stepped out into a big room with an old piano and Oriental rug inside. To her left was a bed with a canopy.  
  
"This is nice..." she thought hopelessly as she tried to open the door. It was locked. She walked over to the small table that was next to the bed. It had a small candle on it and a jewelry box. Jamina opened it, but the only thing inside it was a broken mirror and a small, plastic ring. "I guess I'm stuck in here until somebody comes and finds me." She said to herself, nervously.  
  
"Please, Cyborg! The last time we journeyed to the bottom of a house, horrible creatures were down there waiting for us. You remember, do you not?" "Yeah, I remember, Star, but that was different. Raven was doing that. This is a ride...thing." "So, Jamina's disappearance is part of this horrific ride?" Starfire asked him. "Uhhh, I wouldn't say that..."  
  
Cyborg looked at the stairs, "We'll just check. Then we'll come back up, ok?" She didn't move. "You wanna find Jamina, don't you?" Starfire nodded. "Ok, then." The three of them headed down the stairs, cautiously. "She is NOT here! Let us go back!" "Jamina? Jamina?" Robin and Cyborg started to call Jamina's name. "Please, do not do that!" "How are we gonna find Jamina if we don't call her?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"I do not know, but must we locate her this way?" asked Starfire. The boys nodded. "Oooooh..." she moaned. "We'll all be outta here in a little while." Robin whispered. Starfire nodded, feeling better.  
  
"Hey! This door is stuck!" said Beast Boy, who was tugging on the door in front of him. "Maybe you need to push it." said Raven, looking at the door. Beast Boy tried to, but it wouldn't budge. "No go." he said, shaking his head. "I bet it's like the exit or something for it to be locked like that..." muttered Andrew. "Locked?" Raven thought a minute, "Andrew, you still have that key, right?"  
  
Andrew dug into his pocket and pulled it out, "Yeah." He gave it to her and she put the key into the keyhole and turned. The door swung open and they all looked inside. It was a bedroom. But there was something, or someone in the bed. "Uhhh..." Beast Boy backed up. "Last time I looked at something that was sleeping, it wasn't pretty..." he mumbled.  
  
Raven walked over to the bed slowly. Whatever that was in the bed moved. "Ok...Andrew? Care to have the honor?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, narrow it down to me, huh?" he walked and, hands trembling, lifted the cover. "AHHHHHHHHH!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jamina laughed, "Hey you guess didn't leave!" They all stared at her. "J-J-Jamina?" Her face was completely, ghostly white. Beast Boy pointed to her face, "A-Are you...ok?"  
  
She nodded, "Scared ya, huh?" She wiped off the white with the blanket, "It's makeup I found." They all sighed relief. "You deserved it," she said pointing at Beast Boy, "for swinging the seats when I told you to stop and you didn't listen!" He shrugged smiling. "You got me." he said holding his hands up. "So you've been in this room the whole time?" asked Raven. "Well, I was looking at that picture in the library place and all of a sudden the fireplace spun me into the wall!"  
  
"That must have been the button that Starfire pushed." said Andrew. Jamina looked at him blankly and continued, "Then I followed a small hallway into this room, but the door was locked." "That was what the key was for. It opened the door." said Raven. "So, you're ok, right?" asked Beast Boy, a tone of concern in his voice. Jamina nodded. Andrew smiled, "Yeah, he was reeeeaaal worried about y-ow!" Beast Boy jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"We better find the other guys..." said Beast Boy, quickly. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot to tell you, I found a map!" said Jamina, holding a folded piece of paper, showing them. "Good, it tells us how to get outta here!" said Andrew, looking at it closely. They went down the stairs and waited to see if the others would turn up. "Jamina? Jamina?"  
  
Jamina looked around, "Ok, now THAT'S scary. Who's calling my name?!" Raven motioned them to follow her, "It must be the boys." They turned a corner and saw Starfire shivering next to Robin. He put his arm around her and said something in her ear, which seemed to make her stop. "Awww, how sweet..." joked Beast Boy.  
  
Andrew looked at him, "You shouldn't be talking..." he pointed to Jamina. "You either!" Beast Boy pointed at Raven. "We're all caught." shrugged Andrew. "Yeah, guess so." agreed Beast Boy. Andrew held Beast Boy back, while the rest met up with the others, "So you DO like Jamina." "Well, I..uh..mmm.." he stuttered. He nodded. "Does she know?" Andrew asked. Beast Boy shook his head quickly, "Not yet, dude."  
  
"Oh. Well, she should." He headed over to Jamina, but Beast Boy grabbed his arm, "No you don't!" "Why not?" "Because!" "Aww, you're shy..." "Am NOT!" They stopped because everyone was looking at them. "What is all the yelling for?" asked Cyborg. "Nothing." Beast Boy answered before Andrew could.  
  
"According to the map, it should be this door..." said Robin. Cyborg opened the door and moaning was heard. "What was that?!" Beast Boy and Andrew asked at the same time. Everyone tried to get a look at what was inside the room. "ZOMBIES!" Cyborg shut the door, "Not this one Robin!" Robin checked the map again. "Oops, it's this one." He pointed to the door opposite of the one they had just opened.  
  
"Heh, sorry." Robin laughed. Cyborg opened this one, which had stairs. They all went down the stairs and stopped at the platform that said jump. "Jump where?" asked Jamina, trying to see the bottom. Everything below them was in complete darkness. "Well...here we go." Cyborg jumped and disappeared. "Cyborg?" Starfire's voice echoed. No answer. Robin jumped into the darkness.  
  
"We'll be last." The twins told the girls. They nodded and jumped. Then Andrew and Beast Boy. Everyone tumbled onto a mat. In front of them was a door with an exit lable on top. "FINALLY!" Starfire pushed the doors open and ran outside. Everyone else dusted themselves off and joined her. "That was the most horrible, disturbing, skin moving, scary ride I have ever experienced!" Starfire complained. "So...did you have fun?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
After the haunted house, they went to play games and Starfire and Robin went to go on the Slasher a couple of more times. When they came home, they were all exhausted. They all threw their prizes on the floor and went to their rooms to reenergize for the next day.  
  
Author's note: Hey again! I should wait longer to put this up, but I'm just too nice. Doncha think? Well I do...(lol) OK, he's gonna check in tonight! With...da da da! You know who! But what's he gonna say now? 


	10. The Second Report

The Second Report  
  
Andrew jumped and looked around. The room was totally dark and the only noise that was heard was Beast Boy's snoring and mumbling. "Hmmm." He felt a vibration coming from his pocket. "Ohh." He slowly crept out of the room, successfully not waking Beast Boy up. He tiptoed to the roof, once again. He made sure Starfire wasn't around.  
  
He opened the door and felt the fresh air. It was moist air, which meant it was going to rain tonight. Andrew needed to make this a quick fill- in or he was going to get rained on. He took the black device out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yes, master?" "Have you gotten closer to the titans?" Andrew nodded. "Yes. Beast Boy no longer detests me, which is great for the plan. And I have spent some time with Raven, so there's that." "Excellent. Soon...soon I will take what is rightfully mine. And the titans won't be able to do anything about it."  
  
"Keep to the plan. Remember what you are over there for. I do not like to be disappointed." The device shut off. Andrew stared at the device, then looked out at the view. The city was so beautiful at night. The lights made it stand out. Andrew looked down at his feet. "The plan..." he mumbled. Andrew had totally forgotten the point of the plan. He had been too busy having fun and getting to know the other titans.  
  
"Everything I studied...it's nothing compared to what I've learned from being with them." He looked at his hands, "I'm not real..." he thought sadly. Everything was being ruined. Andrew realized that he really didn't want to hurt any of the titans. "They've been too nice to me. They treated me like one of their own...master told me this would happen, but I didn't expect it to be like this..."  
  
Andrew wouldn't dare tell his master that he really liked Raven. "He'd trigger the switch..." sighed Andrew, sitting on the edge of the tower. "And Beast Boy..." Too many people to let down and anger. "But he had me first, so I have to follow his orders...or else." Andrew told himself. "Once it's all over, I can do whatever I want."  
  
He felt a little better. He had been hoping for that for a long time. Freedom sounded like the best thing in the world. Nobody to tell you what to do, nobody having control over you, you are your own boss. Andrew smiled and continued to stare into the city's lights. "I had a lot of fun, though." whispered Andrew. His body had a weak feeling as the rain poured down on him.  
  
Raven awoke at the sound of thunder crashing at her open window. "Very nice..." she muttered, as she lifted her wet books off the floor and put them on her desk to dry. She closed the window and climbed back into bed, but couldn't seem to fall asleep. "It's too noisy to meditate or to read..." she thought.  
  
She sat on her bed and took in everything she saw. Her room was so much like her. It described as much as it could about what Raven revealed about her self. Or as much as she wanted to reveal about herself. Another flash of lightning shined her whole room, and she blinked. A deep feeling filled her body. "Something's wrong. There's too much emotion. So much, I can sense it..."  
  
She got up, trying to ignore the feeling. It bothered her and made her feel uneasy. "Everyone's sleeping. No dream could brew up this much feeling." she thought as she touched her cheek, "What's going on?" She opened her door and looked around. No one was there. Click! Raven turned her head in the direction the noise came from. The person heaved a sigh and shook their head, spreading water everywhere.  
  
"Who would be out in this weather?" thought Raven, looking out the nearest window. The rain was so thick, you couldn't even see. Raven looked back to where whoever it was, was standing, but they were gone. She tilted her head both ways, but couldn't see any trace of the person. "Strange..." she muttered.  
  
Robin turned a few knobs and pressed a couple of buttons. The screen light up, showing the destination of the problem. "What's going on?" asked Andrew from the couch. "We have a problem, we gotta go now." "Titans!" Everyone appeared as quickly as Robin called them. "The Jewery Mansion." They all nodded and headed toward the door, leaving Andrew totally confused. "Andrew, come on!" Robin called. Andrew shrugged and ran after them.  
  
"OHHHH, how beautiful!!!" a child about ten years of age stood before the showcase glasses, admiring the diamonds and jewels. She had blond hair and silver eyes. Her blouse was a baby blue with an angel on it. Her white shorts matched, and they had blue flames on the bottom. "They're sooooo pretty! And....not mine!" she angrily. She took out her silver scepter and smashed the glass, "And now they are!" she laughed. She waved her scepter around, making the jewels rise into the air and dance around with her.  
  
"Didn't your mommy ever teach you it was bad to steal?" said a voice not far from where the girl was standing. She quickly turned, "I was expecting you, Titans! I had a feeling you'd all ruin my fun!" she wined. She jumped on top of a counter and introduced herself, "My name is Krystal! As you can see, I love jewelry...!" she stopped a moment to gaze at the shining rocks, "And you will not take these away from me! I am a princess!" she said laughing.  
  
"I'd be afraid to see the place you rule." said Jamina. "How dare you!!!" Krystal pointed her scepter at Jamina and huge diamonds the size of fists shot out at her. "Titans GO!" ordered Robin. They all seperated, dodging the flying rocks. "Oh, you titans are so fun to play with!" she giggled. Everyone had something chasing them. Krystal wiped a tear from her eye, "Too easy." "Not as easy as you might think, kid."  
  
"Huh?" Krystal looked up at Andrew and squeaked, "There's TWO of you?!" Andrew smiled and his teeth grew double their size and dangerously sharp. He snarled at her and she jumped backwards, falling off the counter, "Stay away from me!" she screeched. She scrambled away and bumped into Raven, "Get off of me, you brat!" Krystal got up and glared, "Nobody calls Krystal a brat and lives!"  
  
She leaped on top of another counter and aimed her scepter at a giant, diamond and gold decorated grandfather clock that was leaning against the wall. She waited for Raven to be distracted with the flying rubies, then with all her force, swung her scepter at Raven, making the clock fly out at Raven's turned back. Raven turned, but didn't have enough time to protect herself. Andrew's eyes grew huge, "RAVEN!"  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! [waves] Just to fill in people, who seem not to still get it...Andrew is not Beast Boy. Yes, he'll have the same likings, well, maybe not all of them, but he is his own person! Remember, he lived with a bad dude! I doubt he'd be the same as Beast Boy, but they do look the same, ok? Thought's will be different! This is refering to you, cow! Kay, everybody happy? And what will happen to Raven? [shrugs] U guess and see if you guess right. 


	11. Good Job

Great Job  
  
The clock flew out at Raven. She had no time to concentrate on protecting herself. She gasped and closed her eyes, awaiting the pain. She was pushed to the side roughly, but she wasn't hurt. "NOOOO! You idiot! You ruined my perfect punishment!" The clock smashed into the floor, scattering broken pieces of diamond and gold everywhere. Raven looked to who had saved her from being crushed.  
  
Andrew got up quickly and held out his hand, "Are you okay?" She grabbed it and lifted herself up. She pulled her hood up, "...Yes." He brushed himself off and glared at the small child. "Now, I don't know who YOU think you are, but I think that you're a rotten little monster that needs to be grounded for a long, long time." Krystal smiled, "Awww, did I hurt your little girlfriend?"  
  
A starbolt flew at Krystal, making her fall backwards. She fell off the counter, once again, but this time, she dropped the scepter. Raven's eyes glowed as she used her powers to pick it up. Krystal, realizing what was happening, grabbed the scepter and had a tug of war game with Raven, "It's mine! Let go of it!" Raven tried to knock her off of it by swinging harshly, but Krystal would not let go.  
  
Andrew ran to Krystal's side, "Drop it now." She spit at him, "Make me, jerk!" He took a deep breath in angrily and seperated his fingers out. His nails grew to claws, "I said drop it!" Krystal's eyes became huge, but she refused to let go. "Na-uh!" She shook her head wildly. "You asked for it!" he spun quickly and ran his claws down her arm.  
  
Five long scratches appeared on her arm, making her scream in shock and dropping the scepter while she was at it. Raven took hold of the scepter and smashed it once she had it. "I fixed it, do you want it back now?" she smirked. Krystal was too occupied with her arm. "He..he...!" Andrew shook his hands, making the claws shrink to their normal size, "Get over it."  
  
Her eyes began tearing, "I'm a princess! You should never treat a princess like this!" Robin picked her up. "It's time for you to see your new castle." Beast Boy walked around and picked up an emerald. "Big mess here." Soon, the police siren was heard and the titans went outside with Krystal in handcuffs. Krystal kicked every way she could, "No! It's not fair!"  
  
Cyborg put a piece of tape over her mouth, "That's better." He tossed her into the back of the truck. Her scream was muffled because of the tape and then shutoff completely when the doors were shut. Beast Boy came from nowhere and shook Andrew, "Good job in there!" Andrew smiled, "Uh, thanks." When they all returned to the tower, Raven stopped Andrew. "I want to personally thank you for saving me." she smiled.  
  
"It was nothing... really. Can't let friends get hurt right?" She agreed and led him into the living room where everyone was waiting. Everyone was looking at him. "What?" "Well, you've been with us for a while. We've gotten to know you and now we've seen how good you fight." started Robin.  
  
Beast Boy smiled, "Dude, do you wanna be a titan?" Andrew stared at all of them. They were smiling at him. He never thought they'd ask him this. He sighed sadly and shook his head. "No?" Beast Boy said, confused. "No..." Andrew muttered. "I can't be a titan." "Why not?" asked Beast Boy. Andrew left the living room, "I just can't..."  
  
The titans sat on the couch. No one had ever said they didn't want to be a titan before. "He was upset." said Raven. "About what?" asked Cyborg. "I'm not sure, but when you asked him, he stopped smiling and he looked sad." "Where'd he go?" asked Beast Boy. "Probably your room." answered Robin.  
  
"I thought he'd want to be one. I mean, when he first came he said he wanted to spend time with me and stuff..." muttered Beast Boy. Jamina patted his shoulder, "Maybe it just wasn't for him." Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah..." Raven got up and went to the roof. It was time for her to meditate. She tried to open the door to the roof, but something was blocking the entrance.  
  
She pushed the door hard, "OW!" She stopped, realizing that Andrew was leaning on the other side. He moved, rubbing his head. "Sorry." said Raven. "It's okay." He sat on the edge of the tower and stayed quiet. Raven walked over and sat next to him. After a while, she lifted her head, "Why did you say no?" Andrew knew she was going to ask him this. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he didn't want to lie, either.  
  
"I couldn't be a titan." "Why?" He didn't want to appear suspicious, "Because I can't deal with the stress. You guys need to be ready for anything that comes your way and I'm not like that." he told her. Raven nodded, "I understand." Andrew looked around. He hated feeling guilty. Andrew sighed and glanced at Raven. "I don't want to hurt you." he thought. He felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He got up quickly and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Raven called after him.  
  
"Something came up. Don't worry about it." He mumbled as he reached into his pocket. He ran down the stairs and out the door. Andrew walked around the back and stepped out onto the rocks. The rough waves splashed him, but he didn't care. He opened the transmitter, "Yes?" A serious voice came up, "Now."  
  
Author's note: What gonna happen? What's gonna happen? Sorry for the hold up, people! I had an 8th grade prom to go to okay? Plus I'm working on other fics 2! For your enjoyment...[bows] Your welcome. 


	12. It comes

It Comes  
  
Robin ran to the computer. The alarm had just gone off. Everyone had heard the siren and rushed to the living room. "Who is it this time?" yawned Beast Boy. The screen's map became very fuzzy and then it went totally blank. "Hey!" Robin tried to find the problem, and after a couple of minutes the screen came back up, but the map wasn't showing. It was Slade.  
  
"Hello, titans." "Slade!" Robin muttered. "What do you want!?" he asked, banging his fist against the computer. "Temper, Robin. No need to get angry." Robin grinded his teeth. He couldn't stand Slade and wanted to know who he was. But Slade liked to challenge Robin's brain with riddles and puzzles, making Robin utterly frustrated, and, at some times, willing to do anything to figure him out.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to show you the city." The camera that was placed on Slade moved, showing the entire view of the city. "Gee, that's real nice of you, but we've seen the city loads of times before." Beast Boy managed to say before Raven stepped on his foot, indicating for him to shut his mouth. "Have you seen it like this?" The camera instintly changed from the calm winds of the city, to the whole city engulfed in flames and disaster. The titans stared at the screen, all shocked.  
  
Slade came back on, "Do you like the change I'm going to do?" Robin clenched his fists. "You're sick!" "Well, what can you do? You have always seemed to figure out my plans and stopped them. You can do exceptional things, but you still can't figure out one thing, Robin. Me." "So what are you planning to do? Destroy the city?" asked Robin in a dark tone. "I'll see you in a while." said Slade, and the screen went back to its map.  
  
"It looked like he was outside." said Cyborg. "He was in the metal ports." said a whisper in the back. All eyes went on Andrew. "Where?!" asked Robin. "The metal ports. It's near the docks. It's where all robots, machinery, cars, all kind of things that need metal are made." he explained. "How do you know that?" asked Cyborg. "I've been there before."  
  
"Can you show us the way?" Andrew nodded. "Then lets go. Slade looks like he's ready to put on that slide show soon." said Robin. They all left the tower, following Andrew.  
  
Jamina looked around. "This place is creepy." Beast Boy smiled and placed himself next to her, "It's okay." Jamina looked at him and smiled. The outskirts of town were extremely dark and gloomy. "Hey, Raven, you're poetry place wouldn't happen to be around here, would it?" asked Beast Boy, smiling.  
  
Raven ignored this and scanned the area. "Are you sure it's around here, Andrew? There didn't seem to be water around in the back." Andrew nodded. "The inside of the metal port is the outside. Once you go inside, you pass through a hall and then you're out again. It's basically a thick wall." said Andrew.  
  
They nodded and continued to follow Andrew until they arrived at the door of a large metal dome. "The metal port, I'm guessing?" said Cyborg. Andrew pushed the door open slightly and it gave way. "Why would the door be open?" wondered Robin. "Usually Slade gives us a hard time to get to him. Unless...he wants us..." he kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"It is very dark in here." whispered Starfire. "I got it." Cyborg said. His shoulder light went on. Raven looked around and spun quickly, "Where's Andrew?" The titans looked at each other. "Cyborg and Beast Boy, look for Andrew. The rest of us will find Slade." Ordered Robin. They nodded and went off. "He just vanished into thin air!" said Beast Boy.  
  
"This can't be good." Agreed Cyborg. They walked down the hall and went outside. "Hm, like Drew said, it's basically a wall." Said Beast Boy, scratching his head. Ahead of them were scraps of metal, junk thrown to the side, and a few ropes. Nothing looked too threatening. "Why would Slade be here?" wonder Cyborg.  
  
Robin stared at everything in front of him. It was just an arena filled with junk. "Do you think Andrew was wrong?" asked Jamina. "Why would he suggest a place he was not sure of?" wondered Starfire. "I'm not sure, but we need to find him. Something's definitely up. Nobody just disappears in a place we're expecting things to happen in." said Raven, sure of herself.  
  
They walked a few more steps and bright lights showed on them. They all positioned themselves, ready to fight. "Ah, you've found me. But I think it was Andrew who knew this vital information and gave it to you, wasn't it Robin?" Robin squinted into the lights, trying to find where Slade was, but couldn't. "Where is he, Slade?" A laugh came out, echoing the walls. It sounded like he was everywhere.  
  
"Don't play with us!" Robin yelled. The laugh stopped. "Play? I never play. Having fun is not a priority." Raven's eyes glowed, "Where is he?!" "Why he's right here with me." The lights shut off, revealing Slade with Andrew right next to him in a seating box that was lifted by a platform.  
  
"Andrew!" Raven called out. Andrew shook his head, face expressionless, stunning Raven. "What are you doing?" asked Jamina. "He?" Slade pointed to Andrew, "He... is doing his job. He's been doing it the whole time. He is a good boy who listens to what I say and does what I say. No questions asked." Slade patted Andrew's shoulder.  
  
Through this whole talk, Andrew stayed the same. He didn't move, nor talk. He couldn't. He had been ordered not to. Robin, Jamina, Starfire, and Raven stared at him. "You were with him the whole time?!" Jamina said, sadly. Raven looked away from him to the floor. How could he do this to her? Everything was a lie. It was all a setup. "He's a monster. He's a monster. He's a MONSTER!" she kept chanting in her head.  
  
Andrew looked at Raven and he wanted to cry out that he was so sorry and if he knew, he would have never done any of this. Even if it meant risking the plunge of his life. The look she had just given him. It was a heart-breaking look of dark hate and deep sadness. It was the look he never wanted to experience. He hung his head sadly. Slade lifted a remote, "And now, it starts."  
  
He pushed a small red button. Each of the piles of junk fell back, and emerging from the piles came forth robots, in size, three heads taller than Cyborg. They all targeted the four titans and went for them. "Titan's Go!" Robin charged for one, but jumped back from the fire that came out of the robot's arms. "Do you think I would send an army that couldn't fight?" said Slade.  
  
"Okay, dude, we've been walking around and we've got nothing. Shouldn't we go back?" asked Beast Boy, leaning on a pile of junk. Cyborg nodded, "Yeah. Maybe the others found him." "Dude, by now they could've found him AND Slade." The pile began to rumble, making Beast Boy lose his balance. "Whoa! What the...?" A huge robot emerged from it and locked on to Beast Boy. The red, round, light that came from the robot's eyes, traveled to Beast Boy's chest.  
  
Beast Boy began to sweat slightly, "Heh, was that your pile? Cus you never know, ya know?...I'll just go now..." The robot blasted a ball of fire at Beast Boy, but he rolled and dodged it. "Now you did it!" said Cyborg, blasting the other robot. "How was I supposed to know he was in there? It just looked like regular trash..." Beast Boy dodged another fire ball, but it caught the top strands of his hair, making them smoke a little. "HEY! Watch the HAIR!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Well, you DID call him trash..." started Cyborg, continuing to shoot at the robot. "That's it!" Beast Boy switched into a rhino and charged at the robot, but before he hit it, it caught him. He tried to get away, but couldn't. It's firm grip on his arms were hurting him as he squirmed. "CY!" Cyborg tried to shoot it, but Beast Boy was getting in the way. "Stop moving!" Beast Boy stopped and the robot started to crush his ribs. "CY, HE'S CRUSHING MY LUNGS!" Cyborg blasted the robot in the head, and it dropped Beast Boy.  
  
He ran over to Cyborg, holding his sides. "Dude! I'm gonna be bruised for like, EVER!" Cyborg shrugged, "Sorry." "Hey did you beat it?" asked Beast Boy, rubbing his sides. A net fell over each of them and a rope tied their hands and feet. "Man, don't talk anymore!" Cyborg said angrily. The robot brought them to where the other titans were fighting other look alike robots. "Relatives of yours?" Beast Boy said nervously.  
  
One of the robots stopped fighting and walked over to the platform next to the one holding the boys. It placed its feet onto the latch and the other took Beast Boy out of the net and gave him to the second robot. "Oh, so it's like that, huh?! I know when I'm not wanted!" wined Beast Boy, kicking furiously. "Man, I thought I told you to shut up!" yelled Cyborg as the other robot latched its feet onto the next platform, holding Cyborg in the same position as Beast Boy.  
  
The robots' glow in their eyes shut off and they froze. "They're off?" Beast Boy tried to get away, but the robot still had a tight grip on him. "Oh, dude this reeks! Is that Andrew?" They both looked up and spotted Andrew. He was standing next to Slade. "Something's fishy. Why isn't he fighting him or something?" said Cyborg. "I don't know..." whispered Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey! Could somebody let us out of here?!" Beast Boy called out to the others. A robot came towards Beast Boy, and he froze but it was carrying Jamina. She kicked and screamed, "Let go!" "These guys don't listen, J." muttered Beast Boy. "When did you guys get here?" she asked. "We were carried in, if you know what I mean." Beast Boy told her, looking at the robot.  
  
"What's with Andrew?" asked Cyborg. Jamina looked down. "He's...he's..." Beast Boy tilted his head, "What?" "He's working for Slade, Beast Boy." "WHAT?! He can't be!" "He's been the whole time. Why else would he be there, with Slade?" Beast Boy looked up at Andrew and stayed that way. Andrew was watching the fight below, then glanced Beast Boy's way. He noticed Beast Boy was staring at him.  
  
Andrew looked back at him. Then he closed his eyes. "Why did I have to be the one? I'm being torn apart. I didn't ask for any of this..." he thought. He opened his eyes again. Beast Boy was still holding that sad, haunting stare. He remembered Krystal's words, "It's not fair!" "Nothing's fair..." thought Andrew. "Nothing at all." Everyone but he and Slade was suffering.  
  
Raven was fighting, but it wasn't her best. That was because of him. Beast Boy was caught and looking at him. And the others had treated him with respect and had believed him. Had believed everything he had told him. The robots were failing against the ones who hadn't been caught yet. Slade noticed this and gave Andrew a little push, "Go fight."  
  
Andrew looked up at him sadly, "But..." Slade glanced at him, annoyed, "But?" Andrew sighed and jumped off the platform, "Nothing..." Andrew landed in front of them on the robots' side. They glared at him and he could feel their hate. He held his hands in front of him and grew his claws out, and spun around. "I'm really sorry, guys...really sorry." He whispered. They just looked at him, with confused reactions. He went to attack Starfire. She was down already because of the robot. She was slightly burned and her arm was hurt.  
  
She covered her face and squeaked. Andrew lifted his hand, ready to strike, but put it down and covered his face. "Andrew!" Slade said in a warning tone. The robot gathered energy in its arm to blast at Starfire, and was about to shoot at her. She screamed, and closed her eyes. Andrew shook his head and glared at Slade, "I don't care what he does, I can't let him do this!" he thought. Andrew jumped on the back of the robot and rammed his claws into it.  
  
They went through and he ripped the wires out angrily. "Is it over? Have I been scorched?" squeaked Starfire, looking between her fingers. "Not today, Star." Andrew smiled and lifted her to a corner. "But I thought you were the enemy..." Andrew looked down, "I was. I'm really sorry Starfire. I know you guys hate me..." Starfire looked at him and sighed. "There is not one person who is in full perfection, Andrew, but we are in consequence of our mistakes." He nodded sadly. "But you have my forgiveness."  
  
Andrew smiled slightly, "Thank you. That means a lot to me." "If you are here to help us, I suggest you assist the others. I will be all right here." Andrew ran over to the others. Raven spun around and glared at him, "Azrath, Metrion,..." Andrew put his hands up, "No wait!" "Why should I?" she growled. "Raven, you hate me. I completely understand. I hate myself right now for doing this. I didn't know. I was created for this. But if you want to live, and save the city from Slade, you're going to need my..." A piece of metal flew at him, "Raven, please!"  
  
She didn't want to listen him. She had heard enough from Slade. Once again, she began to chant. Andrew gave up. He stood right in front of her, "I won't hurt you again, Raven. I promise you that. If destroying me will ease your anger, go ahead. Do your worst." She continued her chanting and raised a giant piece of metal that was attached to the wall and threw it at him, but stopped it one inch from his head. It levitated in the air for a moment, then dropped.  
  
"What do you want?" Raven asked. "To help you guys. No place should be the way Slade wants it. The robots' weakness' are their backs. Throw anything at their backs or hit them hard enough there and they break." "Why do you want to help us?" Raven said in the same angered tone. "Because it's the right thing to do, you guys taught me that." He answered. Almost immediately, Andrew grew out his claws and seemed to go at Raven. She dodged him, thinking he was after her, and started to use her powers, but realized that he had attacked a robot that was about to grab her.  
  
He jammed his claws into the back of this one and yanked the wires out. "Help Robin!" he yelled. She didn't want to trust him, but a voice inside her told her that he had changed. Or that he was always like that. He just needed to be taught a few things that brought the true him out. And they had done just that.  
  
A piece of a car stabbed the robot that was attacking Robin in its back, making it fall. Robin waved a thanks to Raven and went after the last moving one. "Go for its back!" Raven realized herself yelling at Robin. He nodded and rolled under the robot to the other side. He took out his staff and tore through the robot's back like Raven had told him to. He jumped off the falling robot and walked over to Raven. "Now for Slade."  
  
They all looked to where Slade had been standing, but he wasn't there. He had escaped. Robin sighed and looked around. "Uh, helllow? A little help here?!" yelled Beast Boy, from the other side. "Hold on a minute..." Robin said, walking over to them. A huge screen appeared on the wall of the metal port. "Well, it looks like you titans have destroyed my plan as you have always done in the past. We will meet again. And as for you Andrew, you know your punishment." The titans all watched on the screen as Slade pressed a light green button.  
  
Andrew looked to the floor and hung his head. The screen blacked and disappeared. Beast Boy ran over to Andrew and looked at him straight in his face, "What is going on?!" Andrew sat on the dirt and sighed. "You guys are not going to want to hear this. But I only have a short time to tell you, so listen up." They all sat around him and listened. They were both shocked and saddened by his story.  
  
Author's Note: Aww now I'm all depressed because of Andrew's future. I mean, I started with the first chapter...[sniff] Right...so the next chapter will be the almost final chapter. The one after it will be the thank you hangout chappy for everyone who reviewed! Yay reveiwers. Yeah, the titans will be there, but I'm warning you, stay away from BB in that chapter if you know what's good for you... 


	13. Andrew's Story

Andrew's story  
  
Andrew pointed to himself, "I am not real." The titans looked at him confused. Beast Boy poked his arm, "You look real to me." Andrew shook his head, "I wasn't born like the rest of you. I don't have parents or reletives or anything. I was cloned from your DNA." He said pointing to Beast Boy.  
  
"You wah?" muttered Beast Boy. "I'm not sure of how Slade got it, but he did and he created me. I trained for months, nonstop training, eating only certain foods, studying everyday for three hours on your behavior, likes and dislikes, hobbies, routines. Everything." Everyone just stared at him as he told his story. I was different listening to the enemy's side of the story.  
  
"The minute he created me he told me that he hated to be disappointed. I promised that I would never do such a thing. He gave me my identity and my directions. It was to destroy you and help him. He thought it would be easier because you wouldn't hurt a family member." He didn't look at anyone while he said all of this. He didn't have the nerve.  
  
"You guys we're the best. I couldn't let him do what he was going to do. After getting to know you, I was the one who couldn't hurt you. I really felt like I belonged with you. I made friends with everyone quickly. Well, sort of..." Beast Boy smiled at this. "And Some of you, I really got to know."  
  
"Is everything a lie?" she asked him. Andrew jumped a little. He didn't expect anyone to say anything to him. "Well, my being a relative to him, yes." he said, looking at Beast Boy. "But the person you know is really me. Everything I told you that I liked and how I felt about things, that was true." He sighed, "It was my job, and I was just following my orders. If I'd knew it would've come out like this, trust me, I would have never gone through with it."  
  
"I thought obeying Slade would make me happy. He told me once you were gone, he'd let be go. I could be a free person and do whatever I wanted. When I started to hang around you guys, that changed. I'm really sorry and if you guys don't want to forgive me, I know how you feel. It's okay." "I forgive you." said Robin.  
  
Starfire smiled, "I have already told you that you have my forgiveness." Cyborg nodded, "It's all right, man." The only ones who hadn't answered were Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy looked at the sky and thought. He had believed him like everyone else, but he felt different. It was a sadness. He remembered that at first, he had hated Andrew for being his brother. Now he was sad because he wanted him to be his brother.  
  
Beast Boy stared at Andrew, and Andrew held that stare. "Dude, I can't get it out of my head that you're really not my brother. If it's okay with you, I'm gonna keep it the way it was before." Andrew smiled, "It's fine with me." Beast Boy held out his hand and Andrew shook it. Now it was Raven who was left.  
  
Andrew didn't want to hear what she was going to say, so he spoke first. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, so don't say it." Raven stayed quiet. In her hood, behind her deep purple eyes, she had been thinking. "Andrew?" He twitched a little, "Yeah?" "You have been a very good friend to me and I think friends deserve to forgive each other no matter how bad the situation might seem." She glanced at Beast Boy, who made a face at her.  
  
"But what did Slade do?" Andrew's ears drooped. "He ended my life span." Everyone's eyes widened, "What?!" Andrew got up and dusted himself off, "I was on a life span. If he was to ever trigger that button, I was to die." Beast Boy scratched his head, confused, "But you're still living..."  
  
Andrew shook his head, "Not really. Everything in my body is slowing down right now as we speak. In an hour I'll be gone. My body will liquidate and I'll be gone." They all stared and stayed silent. "So...you're gonna be...?" mumbled Beast Boy. Andrew nodded. "We will miss you..." said Starfire, her eyes becoming watery. "I'm missing you guys right now." said Andrew, smiling.  
  
They all walked to the tower and Andrew went up to the roof. He sat on the edge, his favorite spot in the entire tower. He took in a deep breath of the cool night air. It was a beautiful night to leave in. "Soaking up the moonlight?" Andrew looked next to him. Beast Boy was seated beside him looking into the night stars.  
  
"Yeah, just enjoying my last moments here." Beast Boy glanced at him, "Did you really like..." Andrew kept his gaze at the black sea, "Raven?" Beast Boy nodded, "Uhuh." Andrew nodded, too, "Yup, I did and still do. It was very difficult to tell you titans the truth while she was there staring at me. It hurt even more because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her."  
  
The moonlight shone on the boys, making them seem ghostly. Beast Boy looked at Andrew for a long time. This was his clone that was going to die. The time felt perfect to die in. Beast Boy realized that he was thinking about the way he wanted to die. This had his heart pace a little faster than normal. "Are you afraid?"  
  
"For myself? No. I'm afraid for the people in this city. The innocent lives that could be shattered with a touch of a button or an utter of a word. But, I'm not too worried, you guys are here for that. Your jobs matter a lot to this city, you know?" answered Andrew.  
  
"How are you so...so...confident?" wondered Beast Boy. "What do you mean?" "I mean, you knew what you were going to do and you did it. Even with the littlest problems. Even when I teased you." Andrew placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "Understand this, Beast Boy. I was created from you. My taste was a little different from yours. That was on purpose. I couldn't be exactly like you. That would have ruined it for Slade. So he made me like things that Raven would and that made me like her. But, Everything else about us is the exact same. The courage, the confidence, the style, the smarts...all of that."  
  
Beast Boy tilted his head a little, "Then why does it feel like we're so different?" "Because you hide those things and I don't. Or, you just don't care to show them and I do. I would have been the same reaction with you and Jamina, right? Do you like lying to her?" "No!" Beast Boy said a little too quickly.  
  
"See, same reactions." Andrew started to take deep breaths. "Is it...?" Andrew nodded, "It's starting to happen." Beast Boy nodded and held out his arms, "Bye." Andrew hugged him and they both patted each other's back, "Bye." "Like I said before, you'll always be a brother to me." said Beast Boy.  
  
Andrew smiled and looked ahead of him. He had a long far away look on his face. Beast Boy looked into the ocean. A few minutes later, Beast Boy looked next to him. The breathing had stopped and it was just his movements that he was hearing. Damp clothes were in a pile where Andrew had been sitting. Beast Boy picked up the clothes and took a deep breath. He went down the stairs smiling. Andrew had opened a new doorway for Beast Boy and Beast Boy was now just passing through it.  
  
To Beast Boy, this clone would always be the one and only, Andrew. His so called twin.  
  
Author's Note: Wahhhhhh! I feel so bad killing him off, but it was the major climax of the story. I'm sorry if I broke anyone's heart with this....Bye Drew! Well, I have a new story out called, Jump City, Gotham 17. It's cool. And if you love the titans, I suggest you read and review it! Okay? Okay. Heh. And as most people stop their stories....THE END. 


End file.
